


You Put The Lime In the Coconut

by CoffeeAndConjunctions



Series: A Relationship As Told By Meals [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not the night Darcy was expecting, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndConjunctions/pseuds/CoffeeAndConjunctions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So second drink of the night in one hand (rum and coke emphasis on the rum, it really was a shit week) and a fistful of Twizzlers in the other is how she finds herself nearly a half hour into John Wick—she's seen it before but it was just so damned good, when Keanu Reeves' character rolls over the counter and double taps a mercenary she lets out a triumphant sound and fist pumps.</p><p>“Gotta love a man who appreciates the double tap.”</p><p>“It's effective if you can't rely on good aim.”</p><p>Whipping her head toward the sound she finds Bucky, arms crossed over his chest (one corner of his mouth quirking up in amusement) looking at her with his head cocked. A Twizzler laden hand comes up to her heart, she can practically hear it pound in her ears.</p><p>“Christ on a fucking cracker, Barnes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put The Lime In the Coconut

vi. You Put The Lime In the Coconut

The last of her clothes are packed away for the trip to California and she's checking off the list (she's becoming a person of lists, she was adulting—the agony) when J.A.R.V.I.S announces that 'S _ir'_ is at the door and would like entry. Giving the okay to the A.I, Tony is soon strutting into the her room like he owns the place (wait, shit). Leaning against her door frame he follows her with this laser focus that is usually only reserved for science or Pepper's ass (okay and Natasha's too—he'd taken a peek at her rack a time or two, he was reformed but he was still _Tony_ ).

“Boss man, what brings you to my little corner of the castle?”

“Oh nothing, wanted to see if you needed an expert opinion of bathing suit fits.” he's moving around because Tony Stark is incapable of standing still, he plays with the baubles by her bed side and picks up a half finish scrap book she's been working on.

“Uh-huh, thanks but no thanks. Pepper already signs my pay checks, hate for her to have to sign a settlement for sexual harassment too.” Snatching the album from his hand she cocks her hip to the side and raises a questioning brow—they both know he wants something and she's getting tired of the dance. “Besides, this a business trip.” (Not that she wouldn't take the opportunity to take in some sun if it presented itself.)

“Ouch, kid. You wound me.” A hand rises and he splays it over where his arc reactor lies beneath his shirt. “So Romanov tells me you and Barnes have been getting chummy.”

“Natasha doesn't _voluntarily_ speak with you Tony, try again.”

“That is true but only because she's afraid she'll give in the sheer animal magnetism I possess--”

“Tony.

“Alright fine—Capsicle came into the lab to talk few days ago.”

“Like, on purpose?”

“I would take offense to that if I wasn't freaked out by it myself. Anyway, he comes in about as subtle as co-ed near cocaine and asks me about upgrading your taser—which is either a weird euphemism or he's being literal” Stark points an finger at her, “So when I ask why, do you know what he says?”

“Oh God, don't tell me—” she lets her tongue peek out to moisten her lips, throat going dry. “Barnes.”

“Captain Pecs is concerned that with you spending so much time with Sergeant Booty eventually he'll have an episode and you need a way to bring him down.”

“Dude, kinda gay.”

“Eh, I went to college.”

“Weren't you fifteen?”

“Distraction won't work on me, I've been using those tactics since before you were born.”

They square off against each other until Darcy sighs and sits down at the edge of her bed.

“Look, I don't know what Steve is on, but there is no way I can down the Winter Soldier with a taser.”

“With your old one, no way in hell. With this though--” He pulls something out a his back pocket, its compact and sleek and he waves it in her face like a dog treat (bastard, she doesn't last long before she makes a grab for it) “Just wanted to give my favorite lab assistant a fighting chance against anyone that might come along.” The **again** remains unsaid but its there. “Tested it on Amber Waives of Grain himself, he went down like a sack of shit. It was _beautiful_.”

(She doesn't mention she's his only Lab Assistant and even then only in the loosest of terms.)

“Thank you, Tony for that lovely image.”

His grin never waivers, still she feels like she should express some genuine gratitude.

“Really, though, thank you.”

“No problem. Awesome, okay—I'm not a hugger so lets skip that—bird leaves in twenty. Be ready Lewis, Pepper hates tardiness.”

(It's the week from hell and she never does find the time to tan.)

* * *

Watching Assassin movies with actual Assassins was about as much fun as watching Sci-fi movies with Scientists—they did nothing but bitch about the inaccuracies (like she gave a shit) and then launch into lengthy explanations about how it should be done. She'd made the mistake of watching Interstellar with Jane in theaters when it come out, they'd been kicked out by the time they were getting ready to actually launch the shuttle.

When she'd popped in her movie choice of the night she'd been very careful to pick one of the less populated TV rooms so she could have some privacy (and watch her movie with some good old fashioned suspended disbelief—seriously, who are they to be talk) the previews are playing while she open and positions her junk food selection for the night. For most people it would seem like a boring Saturday night, and yeah she's had more eventful ones but after a week of dealing with bureaucratic crap from the Stark Board of Directors Darcy just wanted to veg out with her epic, revenge action movie.

So second drink of the night in one hand (rum and coke emphasis on the rum, it really was a shit week) and a fistful of Twizzlers in the other is how she finds herself nearly a half hour into John Wick—she's seen it before but it was just so damned good. When Keanu Reeves' character rolls over the counter and double taps a mercenary she lets out a triumphant sound and fist pumps.

“Gotta love a man who appreciates the double tap.”

“It's effective if you can't rely on good aim.”

Whipping her head toward the sound she finds Bucky, arms crossed over his chest (one corner of his mouth quirking up in amusement) looking at her with his head cocked. A Twizzler laden hand comes up to her heart, she can practically hear it pound in her ears.

“Christ on a fucking cracker, Barnes. Pause movie.” narrowing her eyes she points an accusatory finger at him “Don't you start critiquing—I got enough of it from Clint when we watched Edge of Tomorrow.”

Holding up his hands in surrender position for a moment he stuffs them into the pockets of his sweatpants, which are hanging low enough on his hips for her to catch a glimpse of skin peeking out from beneath the hem of his t-shirt (the cut of his hip bone is not helping calm her heart rate.)

“Just making an observation.”

“Well if you think you can manage to keep your observations to yourself then you can join me—if not, then out Mister. This is precious, precious Darcy time that's ticking away here.”

“Like a church mouse Ma'am, wont even know I'm here.”

(Yeah, some how she doubted that.)

* * *

 

She'd been stretched out on the couch before his arrival but bends her knees to make a bit of room for him, once he sits she wiggles her toes under his leg with a waggle of her brow and calls out for the StarkTv to let the movie play again. He picks up a bag of Sour Patch kids and studies them intently before popping a few into his mouth, a few more after those too—seems he approves of the taste. John Wick kicks ass and gives no shits about names for another fifteen minutes or so when a cool metal hand brushes against her ankles and she finds her feet deposited on Bucky's lap one at a time.

With a questioning look at her he lets his flesh hand hover over her feet as if asking for permission. Slouching down a little further she hums out her consent, because there is no universe which she will turn down a foot rub. Head leaning back against the arm of the couch she sighs when a warm, calloused hand starts working on her arches in a lazy back and forth motion, turning her attention back to the movie.

Strong fingers dig into a sore spot (she'd been in heels all week and God does she miss her Converse days) and she can't help the whimpering little moan she lets out. Taking that as a sign Bucky pays special attention to the ball of her left foot before switching to the right and paying it the same attention as its mate.

At this point she's not really paying attention the movie, but she can hear the synthesized-trance sounds of Kaleida playing and knows Wick has entered the Red Circle for probably the coolest scene of the whole movie but she could give a fuck. By now her third drink is gone so Darcy lets her arm hang until she can place it on the floor.

(It's a terrible, no good, very bad idea but she's a brave drunk—and typically a horny one too)

Moving slowly so as not to startle him and giving ample opportunity to flee she straddles his waist, letting herself sink into his lap—this close she can feel the sharp intake of his breath and see his adam's apple bob when he swallows thickly. His hands are heavy on her hips, whether to keep her in place or to displace is unclear but her own hands find their way into his hair. Tugging at the strands she positions his face so its looking up at her, his tongue comes out to moisten his lips and those perfectly white teeth bite the plump flesh of his bottom lip.

Leaning closer she keeps her eyes on his, looking for hesitance or discomfort but he seems as eager as she is looking up at with half hooded eyes (that look with fuel her spank bank for years, she's sure of it), close enough that his breath mingles with her own, it smells sugary from the candy he'd eaten she breathes out a question.

“Do you want this?”

His pupils are blown out, the hands at her waist pull her closer so that they are pressed chest to chest.

“ _Yes, Ma'am._ ”

A broad smile pulls at her lips when she ducks her head to lay a kiss on those pretty lips of his when her phone starts buzzing drawing her out of the moment before she can make contact—the ringtone belongs to her sister, Charlotte—groaning she puts a finger to his lips.

“Hold that thought, Soldier.”

Digging her phone from her hoodies front pocket she answers the call in a less then civil tone.

“Charlie, this really isn't a good ti—”

“Dee—”

Something was wrong, Charlotte only ever called her by the childhood moniker when things were bad. Her voice is thick with tears and Darcy can hear the shuddering breaths of suppressed sobs.

“Charlie, what is it. What's wrong?”

“It's Grandpa—Dee Grandpa had a heart attack. He's gone, he—you need to come home Dee.”

“I'll be on the next plane.”

The call ends without any pleasantries, neither sister can muster the energy for it. Gathering tears burn her eyes, Bucky cups her face between his palms. Alarmed he searches her face for answers but the conversation from he end had been vague and he had been too distracted by the woman in his lap to pay attention to the other end.

“Darcy, what is it? Tell me.”

“My grandfather is dead.”

His thumbs wipe at her moist cheeks, there's no hysterical crying only the steady flow of tears as they come unrestrained. Bucky brings her into the encompassing circle of his arms and rocks her gently, he offers no words of comfort just his solid embrace and his shoulder for her to cry on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *ugly sobs* I'm sorry but the angst is gonna be real next time and I tried so hard to just write a cute little make out scene but no--no this comes out.


End file.
